kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hexagonathings
How to use this page As you can see, this page is a little different to the other talk pages. Here are the rules or tips to keep this page as it is. #Place a line by typing '----' under the previous comment #sign your message under this line #start your message #If you are the author of the topic, don't indent. If you are the guest, please indent your comment ONCE. Thanks for Helping me! You can use this technique for your page too! I'll try to fix anythyng as it comes. Finalising Background... Use this link for all the files related to this topic. Deleted content was here. ---- : ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 11:16:46|March 03, 2015 ★ :I was thinking that maybe we can try finalizing it now and see how it looks. Although Pit's glow is a bit brighter than the one in Nintendo's artwork, it might be necessary so that you can see the glow a bit more through the transparent interface. Since the background is usually a bit dulled out from the transparent interface. Thanks for all your hard work. ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 19:23, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Oh ok. i'll 'finalise' it with the background edited, and without it. Shouldn't the darker background highlight the glow??? just think 'bout that... You're welcome. (i am a person that blows up if i don't carry out my ideas. you should see my 'Hobbies' list it has like 50+ ideas on it...) ---- Hexagonathings (Talk) 08:30:35, March 03, 2015. Sorry i dont have time to fianalize it i can give you a screenshot of the edited one though: Screen Shot 2015-03-04 at 7.25.13 am.png|NEW BG preview compare 1|linktext=Edited. Screen Shot 2015-03-04 at 7.25.17 am.png|NEW BG preview compare 2|linktext=Background not touched. ---- : ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 06:50:16|March 04, 2015 ★ :Hmm... Yeah, I think I prefer the untouched background, just 'cause the scenery looks prettier, and the brighter background gives off more of a realistic sunset feeling. I know that the purpose of the first background is to emphasize Pit and Palutena, but I think I prefer if they felt more "integrated" in the background. ---- Hexagonathings (Talk) 06:54:13, March 04, 2015. ok. i'll publish it after one of my homework subjects is done. ---- Hexagonathings (Talk) 02:05:44, March 06 2015. I found the problem. Here's the problem: Screen Shot 2015-03-06 at 11.33.38 am.png|This is your display. See how four pixels are combined together? Screen Shot 2015-03-06 at 11.33.35 am.png|This is the actual picture. All the pixels are not combined. The problem is the user's screen. Not the picture. Unfortunateley i don't know how to fix this properly. It's the edges that matter... If i reduce the resolution of the picture, it will take away lots of detail. (compare both images, especially Pit's eye.) If you need further infomation on how screens usually fix this, i can give a short lesson... ---- Hexagonathings (Talk) 02:25:41, March 06 2015. It's obvious that i canged the background. Is it OK for you? It looks awesome for me, I can read more esily, it gives a slight feeling of depth to the wiki, It's pretty good on my opinion... The colours of the buttons etc. also match... ---- : ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 08:49:04|March 06, 2015 ★ :Yeah, I noticed quite a while ago. I just didn't say anything until now 'cause I tend to have a certain time that I come onto Wikia to edit. Anyway, the background looks nice on my screen, too. There's no pixel-ation problem here. ---- Hexagonathings (Talk) 08:19:56, March 06 2015. Then it's done right? all we need is for Fang to agree, then i can start to clean up some stuff. ---- Hexagonathings (Talk) 08:35:59, March 06 2015. Is the edge OK? i dont want it to just 'end' on big screens... i should add a fade, so it fades to one colour, which is the wikia's void colour. then again should i? Idea What if we could make a fake user for the characters? e.g.: (on pit's page) "For more infomation, visit Pit's userpage" (on palutana's page) For more infomation, visit palutena's userpage ---- : [[User:Hero King Marth|'★Hero King Marth']] [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 09:06, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :What sort of information would be put in those user pages if the articles already serve as sources for as much information about them as possible? ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 08:59, February 10, 2015 (UTC)hexagonathings good point. i just find it esier to explain stuff in an informal manner... like: "hi i'm pit. i live in skyworld and my interests are... i dont like veggies..." etc, etc. (this whole idea of editing wikia is my idea of making my english better. you guys helped a lot!) ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 11:54, February 19, 2015 (UTC)hexagonathings I have an idea. I'll carry it out when my photoshop works. See if you guys like it! Are you and Roy brothers? You seem so to me... ---- : ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 07:32:40|February 20, 2015 ★ :Looking forward to your ideas, then. Close enough. We're actually sisters. (The characters we're named after aren't related by blood, though. They are from the same game series (Fire Emblem) but are from different dimensions, and, thus, they don't actually know each other.) ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 19:27, February 20, 2015 (UTC) that's cool to know. I thought you two were male... (uhhh... lets not talk about this too much...) ---- : ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 05:16:50|February 21, 2015 ★ :(Just wanted to let you know, in case you were wondering why we have guy user names. I'm pretty sure it's not hard to figure out that we're fans of the series.) ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 06:05, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Why else? Re: Sorry Too long. More recent conversation related to this topic is: 'Finalising Background' Graphics is it possible to make the background scroll half or one quarter of the distance scrolled by the user when they scroll? This will make a nice 3D effect to this wiki. example: http://supercell.com/en/games/ (this is ScrollSpeed -25%) ---- : [[User:Hero King Marth|'★Hero King Marth']] [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 11:22, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :It might be possible, but I'm not sure. If it is, most likely it can be achieved through working with the wiki's CSS, but I don't know the coding for it if it does exist. It's not possible to do it through the basic theme designer; that's for certain. ---- :Fang (Talk) 09:46, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :Good work on the background image. :) ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 10:53, February 11, 2015 (UTC) AH! Found It! i grabbed it from their website. if you want more code, please ask me. you might need to change the numbers. (not sure if it is CSS) the link to all my divinipedia stuff ---- : [[User:Hero King Marth|'★Hero King Marth']] [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 09:56, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :All right, I'll play with the CSS some more later when I have more time. Thanks for providing some codes. I'll try working with them. ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 19:30, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I saw the css in the wikia editor in the web browser's inspector. but this is just colourising the name of the important users on the wiki... do you think this is really possible? ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 18:05, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Actually i think i might cancel this idea. it conflicts with alot of things, and it wont work on long pages... Color & Bold User Name ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 12:38:18|February 23, 2015 ★ By the way, just a suggestion, but would you want your user name to be in bold and in a color (across this wiki) just like me and Roy (for example)? So that people can tell that you're an admin easier--besides the fact that it makes you feel a bit more special, I guess? XD If you do want a color (and in bold), just tell me what color you want, and I'll do it for you, since it has to do with the CSS. You can use this website to choose from an array of colors (other than just the basic ones) if you'd like. Just tell me the color (and what section the hue is in) or just the code for the color. (If you don't understand what I'm talking about, you can see more examples of the colored and bold-ed user names on of the wiki.) ---- :Hexagonathings (talk) 06:23, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah i understand... But i dont want it yet.... I know less than you about this wikia, so i dont want a referral to me for asking me about stuff i dont know much about. It's nice and thanks for considering, but i need to learn what's going on first... After all, this is my first time i have been admin in a Wikia in my life, so i need to learn a few things first :I really appreciate this, i'm not saying o don't want it. maybe in the future... :After all, a good leader is one that is not proud of himself. ---- ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 12:14:05|February 24, 2015 ★ OK, well, if you ever feel comfortable later and want a more defined style for your user name, no need to hesitate to ask me about it. :) ---- : Hexagonathings (talk) 16:49, February 25, 2015 (UTC) : Okay, thanks! especially for asking... Consideration - Successfully Answered. thanks! (you can still chat) Hexagonathings (talk) 11:50, February 19, 2015 (UTC)hexagonathings Wouldn't it be nice to be an admin??? It'll be so eeeeasy... (Asking for permission to be admin(so I can do more on this wikia and help more too!)) ---- : ☆Young Lion Roy [[User talk:Young Lion Roy|'Talk']] 07:22:05|February 20, 2015 ☆ :I have granted you the administrator status. I've been busy lately, so I haven't been able to help out much. And since you are an active user, I've decided that it wouldn't hurt to make you an admin. ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 07:25, February 20, 2015 (UTC)hexagonathings thanks! i am in a rush i'll do a lot and fix things tomorrow. My photoshop is now fixable YAAAY! ---- : ☆Young Lion Roy [[User talk:Young Lion Roy|'Talk']] 07:37:02|February 20, 2015 ☆ :You're welcome. Thanks for helping out on this wikia. ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 11:40, February 20, 2015 (UTC)hexagonathings Thanks for fixing that up for me... ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 19:01, February 20, 2015 (UTC) now i need to learn how to be admin… ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 17:17, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Roy, you shouldve been like: "I dunno, it's not as easy as it seems" that would be funny... Main Page Hexagonathings (talk) 17:14, February 25, 2015 (UTC) We should add 'recent wiki activity' to the sidebar under blogs... for the convenience... ---- : ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 08:17:43|February 26, 2015 ★ :I usually use the top navigation bar to go to the recent wiki activity. It's under the "On the Wiki" tab, in case you don't know. But if you're having problems with that, or you don't find it convenient enough, then I guess I could consider it. The problem is that I don't know what font the titles on the main page are using or how to find the design, since I wasn't the one who created those images. So are you having problems with the top navigation? Only then may I try to figure out a solution for adding the section to the main page. ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 17:55, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Oh hahaha i didnt know that.. i dont usually use the 'on the wiki' much... when i mean 'recent wiki activity' i mean like the one on Pit's page... ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 12:46, March 2, 2015 (UTC) sorry I didn't answer your question. I wanted this just to take a quick glance of what's going on. Just like the recent wiki activity on the side of pit's page. This gives you a simple, small glimpse of what's been going on... ---- : ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 11:39:10|March 03, 2015 ★ :Hmm, I tried looking it up to see if I can find a way to implement that on the main page, but I can't seem to find any information so far... I know that it may have to do with the CSS, but I'm not even sure if it's possible to specifically put that element on the main page. If I find anything helpful later, I'll try to play around with the CSS or the main page editor. ---- Hexagonathings (Talk) 07:11:05, March 04, 2015. I found this: (sorry i cannot do nowiki on talk pages esily...) Did i mention that it would be nice if it was in the sidebar??? We need to find the code for recent wiki activity if this is accepted. Maybe: Australian Fang (Talk) 11:15, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Another Australian on the internet? no way :o I hope to one day verse you in Uprising ;) ---- :Hexagonathings (talk) 19:19, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :Haha i wish... i don't have a 3DS. I have a broken DS lite instead. WAAAAH now i want a 3DS because of uprising 。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。 :P.S. StreetPass doesnt really work in most of australia doesn't it... there's like no people... or am i just getting the concept wrong...